Wiki High School DxD:Portal de la comunidad
Welcome to ☃☃! The community site is the place Where the community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see The most recent discussions, click on the tab discussion above Ophis-0.png Ep 515342 0-tile.png 9604-0-angeles-caidos.jpg Vali Lucifer New-0.png 9.jpg Capítulo 9.jpg DxD Novela 8.jpg Descarga (8).jpg Episodio 7.png Epi 7 new.png DxD Novela 7.jpg Descarga (6).jpg Epi 5 new.png 592px-Ep-4-54.jpg DxD Novela 4.jpg Descarga (4).jpg Scale Mail Vali.gif Xenovia new.jpg Gasper V.jpg Boosted Gear Dividing Gear.jpeg Boosted gear scale mail 5778.jpg Great Red & Ophis.jpg Issei goes berserk and enters Juggernaut Drive.jpg Cara de ren.png Cara de zeken.png Cara de kirito.png Cara de nanami.png Cara de riko.png Cara de meredy.png Rossweisse-anime.png Freed Sellzen.png Lilith.jpg Half Dimension.gif Loki.jpg Irina Angel.png Botón rojo.svg.png Baraqiel eyes closed.jpg Diodora.jpg Venelana.jpg Odin wielding Gungnir.png Odin-sama.png Marion-1 LaRosa.png Boosted-issei-sacred-o.gif Siris - Profile Pic Infobox.png Durandal V2 por 10shadow10.png Li con mejor calidad.png Koneko Tōjō.png Favicon.ico Asia Argento.png Issei Hyōdō.png Rias Gremory.png A939cf4f7e77de54ed2f5eb3ddbab70d.jpg Fc9b1bc30336f1be7593e356ff37034b.jpg Isabella.png B765bd3a7240ebb173aeae40c92e6439.jpg 1152.jpg Descarga.jpg Ni modified by LaRosa.jpg 9650251e4f396ad89717833f49a675cc.jpg Bürent edited by LaRosa.png 11.jpg Highschool-dxd-lucifer.jpg Qpb63Fy.jpg Wiki-background.jpg Ddraig de los ojos rojos.jpg Ophis.png Images (34).jpg Images (41).jpg Images (40).jpg 3335500-asca.png 115x.jpg Lord Gremory.png Tannin.jpg Miltelt aparencia.JPG Shui apariencia.jpg Mitelt cara.jpg Kokabiel APARIENCIA.JPG Dante.jpg Azazel anime.png Images (81).jpg Images (38).jpg Descarga (6).jpg Ddraig and Albion Apparitions.jpg Albion and Vali Scale Mail.jpg Sxc.jpg Yuuto new.jpg Kiba Yuuto2.jpg 332px-Kiba.jpg DD BB.png BG BB.png IzBM5mQ.jpg H ep06-02.png White-Dragon-1024x576.jpg Rating game.JPG Lucifer.JPG Izabella.JPG Isei energia.JPG Irina new.jpg Highschooldxdv4000e.jpg Issei guante dragon.jpg Donnasiege calawana y mitelt.jpg Donnasiege y calawana.jpg Donnasiege.jpg Grayfia Lucifuge.JPG Angeles caidos Demonios Angeles.JPG Cap10.JPG Irina Gal.jpg Calawana luz.jpg Calawana.jpg Yūto Gal.jpg Akeno.png Ova1.png Episodio 17.png Episodio 9.png Ophis Gal.jpg Ravel Gal.jpg Saji anime.png 427666 164590110317486 128359183940579 254778 660338484 n.jpg 424416 3174366167050 1502436508 3012352 1510085390 n.jpg 418779 164488503660980 128359183940579 254313 1970249604 n.jpg 640px-Vali Cool.png Kiba espada.jpg 407595 321301651248579 307417275970350 1030076 1572832544 n.jpg Rossweisse Gal.jpg Gasper Gal.jpg Sona anime.jpg Espada de luz.png Gasper new.jpg Familiar koneko.jpg Ruruko anime.png Gasper Vladi.jpg Serafall11.png Reya anime.png Ravel Phoenix.jpg Tomoe anime.jpg Akeno anime.png 640px-OQKmTxV.jpg Ddraig.jpg 403137 320921234619954 307417275970350 1028715 1498745081 n.jpg 396930 320753187970092 307417275970350 1028309 1145203800 n.jpg 392628 3065577807409 1502436508 2974001 1560373363 n.jpg 312618 128363550606809 128359183940579 152399 1092490558 n.jpg Bikou.jpg AZAZEL.jpg Hyoudou Issei.jpg Durandal xenovia.jpg Ophis.jpg Epi 4 new.png Albion.jpg Epi 3 new.png Cap7.JPG Ophis.594301.jpg Vali Lucifer New.png Koneko new.jpg Asia new.jpg Azazel New.png Serafall Novel Color.jpg Epi 8 new.png Gasper captura.png Xenovia new.png Azazel 12 alas.png Irina anime.png Asia novela.jpg Episodio 13.png Rostro de Raynare en el manga.png Episodio 2.png Kat Leviathan.jpg Koneko novela.jpg Koneko manga.jpg Koneko anime.jpg Asia anime.jpg 300px-Mangekyou Sharingan Shisui.svg.png Cara de ophis.png Caramine.JPG Cap9.JPG Durandal.jpg Issei con Ascalon.png 185px-Kiba and sword of betrayer.png Durandal.png Miguel.png Epi 7 new.png Toujoukoneko2.jpg Absorption Line.gif Yuuto Kiba2.jpg Serafall2.png Akeno novela.jpg Rias Anime.jpg Episodio 15.png Episodio 3.png Bishop-Asia1.jpg Aika kiriyuu.jpg Koneko neko.jpg Xenovia surprise.jpg Episodio 12.png Episodio 6.png Epi 5 new.png Xenovia anime.png Shinra Tsubaki Profile Image.jpg Yuuto anime.jpg Episodio 10.png Xenovia anime.jpg Balance Breaker.gif EvilPiece.jpg Booster gear.jpg Boosted Gear Scale-mail.jpg 500px-Dd0715.jpg 592px-Ep-4-54.jpg 2 Temporada.jpg Gasper Opening.jpg Boosted Gear.gif Xenovia Gal.jpg Villent.jpg Shuria.jpg Strke dragon.jpg Tsubasa Anime.png Mitelt.jpg Kira.jpg DxD Novela 13.jpg Excalibur Destrucción.jpg Irina Shido.jpg Xenovia.jpeg DxD Novela 11.jpg DxD Novela 14.jpg DxD Novela 3.jpg Clan Gremory.png Clan Phoenix.png Carta de Invocación.png Clan Shitori.png Angelel.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-17h02m54s97.png Sirzechs lucifer.png Peon neko de raiser.JPG Peon neko 2 de raiser.JPG Familiar de Rias (Forma Humana).png Familiar de Rias (Forma Murciélago).png Rias Gremory.png Rias explicando EP.jpg Rias Gremory (Rostro).png Rias Gremory peerage new..jpg ' '. Puedes encontrar información general sobre el wiki en la página Acerca de. ¿Eres nuevo en los wikis? * Descubre las ventajas de los wikis frente otros formatos, puede que sea útil que leas el tutorial en Wikia Central. * Existen más páginas de ayuda para comenzar este wiki en Ayuda:Comenzar este wiki. * Puedes encontrar una lista de páginas de ayuda en Ayuda:Contenidos y en Categoría:Ayuda. Cómo colaborar * Si quieres colaborar pero no estás seguro por dónde comenzar, puedes intentar mejorar los artículos catalogados como esbozos añadiendo o mejorando sus contenidos. * Otra actividad muy útil es revisar la lista de ' ' para artículos frecuentemente enlazados y que aún no existen. * Para seguir los cambios que ocurren en este wiki y para revisar nuevos usuarios y ediciones, utiliza ' '. * Puedes encontrar una lista de plantillas útiles en Categoría:Plantillas, alguna de las cuales están documentadas en :Plantillas. * Si necesitas ayuda de edición, puedes comenzar con Ayuda:Edición o el tutorial en Wikia Central. ¿Quieres discutir ciertos temas con los demás usuarios? * Si quieres discutir un tema específico sobre un artículo, puedes utilizar la página de discusión de ese artículo. * Para discusiones o conversaciones en general, puedes utilizar la pestaña Discusión de esta página, o el foro si lo prefieres. Cosas que hacer ; Actividades útiles * Ayuda a expandir algunos esbozos. * ' ' y marcar páginas que necesitan expandirse por ser esbozos. * Crear enlaces en algunas ' '. * ¡Subir y añadir imágenes! Visita ' '. Recuerda categorizarlas usando [[:Categoría:Imágenes]]. * ¡Escribe un nuevo artículo de la lista de ' '! * Considera la posibilidad de separar las ' ' en diferentes páginas o subpáginas. * Crea enlaces en las ' '. * Añade otras tareas... ; Otras páginas especiales útiles * * * * * * * * *'Revisa la lista completa de páginas especiales en .' Otras páginas interesantes * ¿Quieres encontrar qué has hecho en este wiki? Visita . * ¡Conoce más sobre este wiki en ' ' y ' '! Portal de la comunidad Category:Comunidad